Mission: The Secret of Planting
Pumpkin Pie +4 |description = After the Autumn Festival, Emily wants to find a bigger fruit crop to plant, help her find the seed. |details = *Inquiry ** Nora ** Petra ** Alice ** McDonald *Talk to Martha |prev = A Cup of Melancholy |next = Mysterious Seed }} The Secret of Planting is a secondary mission. It triggers if the player has completed A Cup of Melancholy. This mission has a time limit of 18 hours. Conduct of the mission This mission triggers after Emily enters Autumn Festival Competition and loses. She asks the player for help. * "Hey PlayerName, ''just wondering, when you're out and about, have you ever encountered plants that bear giant fruits? '''Choice 1: Giant fruit? Like an apple tree?' * "No, no, not like that. You know how Mr. Watermelon didn't win in the end. So I was researching how to grow a bigger fruit...I read that there are species of plants that have giant fruits, I was just wondering if you've seen them before." Choice 2: No, can't say I have... * "Oh, it's like this. You know how Mr. Watermelon didn't win in the end. So I was researching how to grow a bigger fruit...I read that there are species of plants that have giant fruits, I was just wondering if you've seen them before." Choice 3: Sorry Emily, I'm very busy right now. * "Oh, don't worry about it, I'll ask around." Choosing the first or the second will lead to another choice: I haven't seen any, but I can help you look around. * "Really? You're really the nicest person ever! Let's go ask together." Sorry, I haven't seen any. * "Oh, don't worry about it, I'll ask around." When agreeing to help look around, you will have to talk to Nora, Petra, Alice and McDonald. Inquiry When approaching Nora: * "Giant fruits? I've read through a lot of Church lectures on plants, but I haven't seen any mention of particularly large fruits. The lectures usually state that the more care you give to a crop, the better the harvest" * "Thanks for the help, Nora." When approaching Petra: * "Plants that bear giant fruits? I've read about them in a book once. I remember they said the Old World did all types of genetic experiments on expanding the yield and size of fruits and crops. They even sent seeds into space for long periods of time. The fruits harvested from these were supposed to be huge!" * "Send them into space, that sounds very hard." When approaching Alice: * "I've never seen giant fruits, well, the winner of the last Autumn Festival was pretty big. But, I have heard of giant flowers, the flesh-eating kind, you don't want to run into these..." * "That's...good to know..." When approaching McDonald: * "Giant fruits, huh? I believe I have seen them twice in my life. A long time ago during the Autumn Festival, Sophie next door brought out this gigantic pumpkin. It was unbelievable! 'Bout the size of a small cow! Imagine that. You're her granddaughter, why don't you ask her?" * "I have already, but Granny went to feed the chickens halfway through her story...seems like she completely forgot about it. Anyway, what about the other time you've seen one?" * "The other time, I was at Tallsky, climbing them sky towers, and around a kilometer up, I saw them, giant grapes! The size of small pigs! It was a shocking sight!" * "Really? How come no one from Tallsky's ever mentioned them?" * "Because I was the only one who's ever seen them...in my dream, hahaha!" * "Ha, ha. Thanks for the help! We're to ask around." After asking everyone Emily was about to give up, but remembered one more person that could know something about it: * "That's it, I give up! Wait...maybe we should ask Martha. I remember she brought a way-bigger-than-normal Pineapple-Melon to the Autumn Festival before, she won." Talk to Martha * "Anything I can help you young people with?" * "Hello, Martha. * "Hey Martha, I remember you brought a huge Pineapple-Melon to the Autumn Festival before, what kind of special care did you give it to make it grow that big? I wanna know!" * "Hahaha, oh dear me! It wasen't so much my special care that made it grow that big. It was a special seed!" * "I knew it! So giant fruit seeds do exist!" * "Look at that curious face of yours, Emily! It's so cute! Haha. They do exist indeed! I got mine from that salesman wearing the mask. He doesn't come around here very often, have you met him before?" I have met him before...but I don't remember if he had seeds. I haven't seen him before. * "Really? He's a strange one, very easy to recognize. Normally he'll show up in town around the end of each season." Whatever your decision, it only changes a phrase on the second one. * "Well, he's a strange one. Last time, for some reason he wanted to have the metal spatula I used for cooking. And he said I could name whatever I want in exchange." * "I tought he was just pulling my leg, so I told him I want him to help me win the Autumn Festival. What do you know, he gave me this seed and told me to plant it, said the result would get me the prize!" * "I didn't believe him at first, but then the Pineapple-Melon just got bigger and bigger. I still can't believe it, it's incredible something like that can exist in this world. Maybe you can have a talk with him, Emily." * "Thank you so much for the tip Martha! PlayerName, let's look out for that salesman in this season! Maybe he'll have another seed!" * "Looking to win at the festival, eh?" * "Teehee!" * "Good luck, I'll root for you!" After the dialogue ends, the mission is finished and the Mysterious Seed starts. Places of interest *Main Street *Sophie's Ranch Rewards * Pumpkin Pie +4 * Relationship +10 * Experience +1000 * Gols +500 The Secret of Planting